


Love Shack

by kmredmond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmredmond/pseuds/kmredmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter fanvid set to the B52s song "Love Shack", focusing on the Shrieking Shack (all footage from PoA). Made in 2005 (I think it was my second video).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Shack




End file.
